This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the year we continued to map the physiological properties of neurons in defined sub-regions of the rat and primate basolateral amygdala. We demonstrated that synchronized firing in BLA projection neuron is regulated by an interaction between inhibitory synaptic potentials and an intrinsic membrane oscillation. Moreover, we have evidence that three intrinsic membrane currents contribute to the oscillation and that these currents can be positively modified neurotransmitters that couple through the Gs G-protein and specifically the cAMP second messenger cascade system. We have continued this line of investigation and are now using in vitro calcium imaging techniques to examine how fluctuations in cytosolic calcium levels may influence the intrinsic membrane oscillations in BLA projection neurons.